Rio: Un nuevo Amor
by Dark-Craick
Summary: Para sanar tu corazón, necesitas volver a sentir amor, esa es una lección que Roberto esta por aprender... (Secuela de "Superando el pasado"). RobertoxOC...
1. Chapter 1

_**Un nuevo Amor…**_

* * *

**-Roberto-**

Vaya…ya van seis días desde que le dije a Perla mis sentimientos, a veces me siento mejor…pero otras empieza un diluvio por parte de mis ojos, por el alba me siento feliz…pero en el ocaso me siento triste…

Aquellos ríos saldos que fluyen por mis ojos solo me causan dolor, siento que algo va deshilando la tela de mi corazón, cada palpitar parece un estruendo en mi alma…tambores de batallas romanas rezumban en mi mente, terremotos en mi cuerpo…el humo de una llama en extinción…un volcán en extinción…siento una granizada sobre mí, en mi mente hay una lluvia de recuerdos dolorosos…vientos pasados invaden mi mente…ventiscas de nevadas que no cubren mi pasado…la nieve no ha cubierto esas huellas viejas…el agua de la orilla del mar no las ha borrado…cubrirlas intente, pero como el Fénix, siempre renacen…siempre salen a flote…piratas invadiendo mis aguas y al parecer irse no piensan…

_Chica, me robaste él corazón_

_Y devuelto no me lo has_

_Vientos pasados han regresado para llenar de frio mi cuerpo_

_No logro ver el alba_

_Solo ocasos en mi hay_

_Como un pirata, tú invadiste mis aguas_

_Y nos has querido dejarlas_

_Cuando llueve, veo cuchillos cayendo_

_Apuñalar mi corazón cada uno hace_

_Heridas que no sanan_

_Tus palabras son espadas que me atraviesan_

_En un rio de veneno nadando estoy_

_Like a rock in move_

_Mil y un noches de llantos_

_The light of my day it's over, it's get up the dark_

_Ironías es lo que oigo _

_En la tristeza del hogar golpea el tictac del reloj_

_Llora el agua_

_Un amarillo sonido, es lo que digo_

_Un azul morado_

_Cual dicho muerto mi corazón_

_El trecho de un abismo veo_

_Termina ya mi noche, que quiero ver mi día_

_I non stop them being a victim_

_Tal cual espada sin brillo_

_No soportare ese ruido del silencio_

Llevo toda la mañana cantando la misma canción, de mi mente no salen esos recuerdos…no puedo olvidarla…pero tengo que….necesito salir un rato, no eh salido de mi nido en días necesitó salir a dar un paseo, necesito quitarme esta tristeza…no me reporte a mi turno de vigilancia, le mentí a Eduardo…le dije que estaba enfermo pero no creo que se crea ese cuento de nuevo…iré a la laguna a refrescarme un rato, tal vez un baño me haga sentir mejor.

(…)

En el lago estoy, pero tranquilidad no veo, las pequeñas ondas en agua me hacen recordar cosas pasadas, no encuentro mi presente…solo viejas puertas…caminos abandonados…pasa el tiempo y no me percato…

Meto al agua mi pata izquierda y pareciese que estoy en hielo…solo frio siento y recuerdos desbordan de mi mente, me siento encerrado y no puedo controlarlo, ayuda no hay a quien pedirle, apoyo no hay. Al agua meto mi otra pata y fuego siento que me consume poco a poco, me siento como en la hoguera…llamas quemando mis plumas, eso no tiene sentido. Si estoy en el agua no debería sentir fuego…sin duda mis sentimientos están mal…mi corazón está sangrando y llorando.

**_(Un rato después…)_**

Después de varias horas me siento mejor en cuanto al ánimo…Porque en energía me siento muy débil, tal vez debería salir del agua porque me podría ahogar con las pocas fuerzas que me quedan…

"¿Pero qué?"-dije mientras sentí que no podía moverme.

Poco a poco iba perdiendo fuerza para hablar.

Comencé a hundirme, este es mi fin, no puedo moverme…no puedo nadar para salir del agua…con lo poco de fuerza que me quedaba, respire profundamente y trate de gritar…pero tan solo se escuchó un susurro, volví a tomar aire, pero esta vez no grite, simplemente me deje llevar, mi cabeza estaba bajo el agua, mi vista se puso borrosa y comencé a cerrar los ojos…ya no podía hacer nada, estaba hundiéndome hasta el fondo

(- - -)

"_Un momento, ¿Qué es ese sonido?"_

Escucho una voz, pero se oye distorsionada, tal vez porque estoy en el agua…de repente siento que unas garras me sujetan el cuerpo, pero me sujetan suavemente lo que me da a entender que me van a salvar…¿pero quién…?

De a poco en poco me saca del agua, pero veo muy borroso como para identificar a mi salvador…me cuesta trabajo respirar, tal vez sea el agua que se metió a mis pulmones siento que me ahogo…me habla pero no escucho bien las palabras que artículo:

"¿Roberto, estas bien?"

Trato de hablar pero solo logro hacer quejidos, tengo mucha agua en mis pulmones…tengo ganas de dormirme, así que empiezo a cerrar mis ojos, ya no siento mi cuerpo…tal vez por fin se me quitara la tristeza, así que trato de quedarme dormido…

Cerré mis ojos y lo último que pude sentir fue algo sobre mi pico…

* * *

_Ultima luz, ultima oscuridad_

_Débil y sin fuerzas_

_Con ganas de dormir_

_Perdí mi amor_

_Serrar los ojos debería_

_Sin alegría me voy _

_Al borde de la muerte y sin razón_

_Y roto el corazón_

_Un empujón al abismo de color_

_Al brote de olor pierdo _

_Cual sentimiento sin sentido_

_Cielo por venidero_

_Volar sin alas a las olas_

_Carrera sin velocidad por realizar_

_Cantar sin enfatizar por ansiedad_

_Piedad a la serenidad _

_Y su cualidad por agitar_

_I want to happiness _

_I get you in here_

_I get up for you wake up_

* * *

**_Ese fue el capítulo de hoy, corto pero sentimental…_**

**_Tal vez les parezcan confusas las canciones, pero solo léanlas atentamente y estarán más claras que el agua._**

**_Esperen pacientemente el siguiente capítulo, que esto se va a poner mejor…_**

**_Si te gusto coméntalo, si no te gusto deja una crítica así sabré como mejorar…_**

**_Un saludo y abrazo a todos desde México._**

**_ATT: Dark-Craick_**

* * *

**P.D: Los reviews me ayudan, son mi inspiración para continuar adelante con esta historia…**

**P.D2: Actualizare pronto. Até logo (¡Nos vemos luego!).**

* * *

**Data ****e hora (Fecha y Hora): ****Domingo, 24 de agosto de 2014 – 12:37 a.m.**


	2. Capítulo 2: ¿Por qué me cuidas? Parte 1

**_Capítulo 2: ¿Por qué me cuidas? Parte 1._**

* * *

**-Roberto-**

"Perla…Perla…Perla" – es lo que decía yo mientras la besaba – "Eh esperado este momento durante mucho tiempo para estar a tu lado" – le dije mientras comencé a besarle el cuello, pero ella hizo una mirada de confusión.

"¿De qué hablas? Si siempre estamos juntos"

Yo estaba incrédulo ante lo que ella dijo ¿siempre estamos juntos?

"¡Papi…papi!" – gritaban unos pequeños desde afuera del nido ¿Quiénes serán?

En ese instante entraron tres pequeños guacamayos azules y me abrazaron...eran dos machos y una hembra…

"Papi, acuérdate que nos prometiste ir con nosotros a jugar futbol" – dijo uno de los pequeños, y yo simplemente no me creía lo que había escuchado.

"Pa…papi" – tartamudea yo con lágrimas de felicidad – "¿Son mis hijos?" – En ese momento Perla me miro con una cara juguetona y me dijo:

"No, no son tus hijos…Son nuestros hijos" – ella me beso tiernamente.

"Nuestros" – susurre yo devolviéndole el beso.

"¿Entonces nos vas llevar a jugar futbol?" – Me pregunto uno de los pequeños poniendo una carita tierna y no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

"Claro que si" – le dije y el pequeño grito de emoción y sus hermanos le siguieron el juego.

"Nos adelantaremos…te vemos en la fosa de la perdición" – dijo uno de los pequeños que al parecer era el mayor.

"Claro" – respondí yo y los polluelos salieron del nido, dejándonos solos a Perla y a mí.

"Parece que tenemos unos minutos para divertimos un rato" – dijo ella poniendo sensualmente sus alas en mi cuello.

"¿Y cómo te quieres divertir?" – pregunte juguetonamente y le agarre las caderas.

"Quiero jugar futbol, yo seré la portera y tú tiraras los penales" – ella se coloca de espaldas a mí y levanta su cola dejando a mi vista toda su intimidad – "Tira el primero y veremos si lo anotas" – por su tono de voz pude identificar que estaba excitándose, así que no la iba a hacer esperar más tiempo.

Me pare y fui hacia ella y posicione sus caderas junto a las mías y comencé a entrar en su ser lentamente.

"¡¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?!" – Exclamo ella retadoramente – "Lo haces mejor y lo sabes"

Cuando dijo eso me excite, el pensar como lo había hecho con ella me ponía loco, pero la verdad no quería hacer eso nada más porque si, quería demostrarle amor, así que retire mi miembro de su intimidad y la voltee para verla a los ojos.

"¿Pasa algo?" – me pregunta ella con una cara tierna.

"Quiero demostrarte mi amor" – le dije y la bese con todo la dulzura que pude, cuando me separe de ella porque necesitaba recupera el aliento, ella me miro con unos ojos irresistibles y esbozo una cálida sonrisa.

"Está bien, jugaremos en otro momento, vamos a demostrarnos amor" – ella me abrazo mientras me besaba suavemente.

Le correspondí el abrazo y le bese el cuello tiernamente mientras no dejaba de abrazarla…nos besamos apasionadamente mientras caminábamos de un lugar a otro…nos tropezamos y caímos en unas hojas que había en una esquina del nido, sin dejar de basarla comencé a acariciar sus alas…ella me susurro algo al oído y yo me sonroje…

Le acaricié la espalda y luego el vientre…poco a poco baje mis alas hasta su intimidad y lentamente le separe las patas…la voltee a ver a los ojos y ella asintió, indicándome que podía comenzar…poco a poco iba entrando en ella y pude escuchar un pequeño gemido…que parecía un grito ahogado…ella me abrazo y yo comencé a dar suaves empujones con mi cadera, haciendo que mi miembro se mueva de adelante hacia atrás dentro de ella…

Me sentí muy feliz por tenerla en mis brazos, yo daba suaves embestidas mientras ella me veía a los ojos y de vez en cuando me daba un pequeño beso…subí un poco la velocidad de mis empujes y ella suspiraba de placer…de repente me daban escalofríos….por alguna circunstancia tenía un poco de miedo…estaba temeroso, tenía miedo de que esto no fuera real pero aun así parecía que estaba ocurriendo…pero seguí haciendo el amor con Perla hasta que me detuve…

"Los niños" – dije retirando mi miembro de su vientre.

"Pero quiero seguir" – me susurro pegando sus pecho contra el mío.

"Cuando regrese continuaremos" – le dije preparándome para salir del nido e ir con los pequeños.

"Está bien cariño…te estaré esperando" – me soplo un beso y luego fui volando donde los niños.

( – – – – )

Había pasado un buen día con mis pequeños, me las arregle para saber sus nombres…El mayor se llamaba Alejandro, el hermano mediano se llamaba…diablos no me acuerdo de su nombre…me lleva la que me trajo…pero bueno, supongo que lo averiguare, la hermana menor se llamaba Lilia…Buenos nombres, estoy seguro de que Perla se los puso, ella siempre ha tenido mucha creatividad.

Regrese al nido junto con mis pequeños pues ya era de noche, al entrar pude ver que Perla estaba muy bien arreglada, y supongo que era para continuar lo de hace unas horas.

"Por fin llegan" – dijo Perla con una sonrisa – "¿Porque se tardaron tanto?"

"Es que estuvimos pasándola muy bien" – dijo Alejandro mientras se sentaba un una especie de piedra.

"Y supongo que están cansados" – dijo Perla.

"Si" – respondieron los pequeñines en unísono.

"Bien, entonces a dormir" – dijo Perla con un tono tierno y los pequeñines asintieron y luego se acurrucaron y Perla les canto algo suave para que durmieran y así fue.

"Creo que ya se durmieron" – susurre con un poco de nervios por lo que venía a continuación.

"Así parece" – susurro ella y me tomo de un ala – "Vamos a un lugar donde estemos solos"

Salimos del nido y nos dirigimos a una cascada en la cual tenía una cueva justo al lado de donde cae el agua….entramos y en el techo de la cueva había un hueco por donde entraba la luz de la luna.

"¿Qué te parece?" – me pregunto ella mientras me besaba.

"Perfecto" – susurre mientras la abrazaba con mucha ternura.

(….)

Perla y yo estábamos haciendo lo que toda pareja que se ama hace…demostrándonos nuestros sentimientos…el tiempo pasaba y nosotros solo seguíamos haciendo el amor.

De repente me empezó a doler la cabeza y todo se puso confuso…todo se volvió oscuro, y lo único que podía ver es a Perla…me separe de ella y empecé a tambalearme…ella me pregunta si estoy bien y yo trato de responderle pero no puedo…no puedo decir nada…siento que me están ahorcando y de repente todo se oscureció…ahora ya no podía ni verme a mí mismo…sentí mucho cansancio y me dormí…

* * *

**-Roberto-**

Desperté y estaba recostado en el hueco de un árbol que al parecer era el nido de alguien…tenía la pata izquierda vendada con una hoja y la cabeza me dolía pero ese dolor no se comparaba con el dolor de haber descubierto que mis hijos y "la aventura con Perla" había sido un sueño…una puta ilusión…una estúpida broma que me jugó mi mente…me dolió tanto que no pude evitar llorar…era sumamente doloroso el descubrir que nunca tuve a Perla en mis brazos…el descubrir que nunca forme un familia con ella…todo fue un tonto y estúpido sueño…todo fue una mentira…jamás bese a Perla…jamás hice el amor con ella…jamás tuve hijos con ella…jamás fui su pareja y nunca lo seré…debí suponerlo, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Llevaba un rato llorando así que trate de controlarme y me seque las lágrimas…respire profundamente y di un largo suspiro…repetí eso como cinco veces hasta que:

"Veo que ya despertaste" – dijo alguien entrando al hueco, pero yo no voltee a ver ya que no quería que me vieran llorando.

"¿En dónde estoy?" – pregunte con las voz cortada.

"Estas en mi nido" – esa voz se me hizo reconocida y por la curiosidad no pude evitar voltear a ver quién era.

"¿Aída?" – estaba incrédulo, ¿ella era mi salvador o mejor dicho mi salvadora?

"Vaya, creí que no te acordarías de mi nombre" – dijo ella sonando alegre.

"¿Por qué estoy aquí?" – le pregunto aunque ya sabía porque.

"Pues…este…iba volando por el lago y te vi pero te estabas hundiendo, así que me acerque rápidamente, vi que no reaccionabas y te saque del agua pero cuando te saque del agua no podías hablar ni respirar…supuse que tus pulmones se habían llenado de agua…te estabas ahogando y tenía que hacer algo…así que…así que yo…este yo tuve que…tuve que…" – ella empezó a tartamudear.

"¿Tuviste que?" – pregunte amablemente.

"Tuve que…que…darte respiración pico a pico" – dijo ella ruborizándose…y la verdad es que yo también me sonroje…ahora todo tiene sentido, eso que sentí en mi pico antes de dormirme era ella dándome respiración pico a pico…salvándome la vida.

"Gracias…me…me salvaste la vida" – dije con una sonrisa.

Trate de levantarme pero justo cuando me puse de pie me empezó a doler mucho la cabeza, Aída corrió hacia mí con una evidente preocupación:

"No te levantes" – dijo ella y me volvió a recostar en las hojas en las que yo estaba.

"¿Por qué tengo mi pata izquierda vendada?" – le pregunto con una mueca de dolor por las punzadas que sentía en mi cabeza.

"Te mordió una pequeña serpiente…de esas pequeñas que tienen un veneno paralizador"

"Ahora todo tiene sentido" – dije de un suspiro

"¿A qué te refieres?" – me pregunto ella con una cara de confusión.

"Lo que pasa es que en el lago me comencé a sentir muy débil y sin fuerzas, poco a poco ya no me podía mover…trate de gritar pero no pude…solo pude dar un susurro…cuando vi que ya no había salida…me deje llevar tome aire y simplemente me deje hundir" – mi tono de voz era triste y ella se percató de eso ya que me volteo a ver con preocupación – "Pero lo que se me hace extraño es que no sentí cuando me soltó el mordisco…"

"Tal vez tu depresión no te dejo" – me respondió ella pero de repente miro hacia otro lado y creo saber porque…y es que ¿Cómo sabe ella que yo estoy deprimido? Y eso me lleva a hacerme otra pegunta ¿me ha estado siguiendo?

* * *

**-Aída-**

Diablos… ¿Por qué dije eso? Va a pensar que lo estuve siguiendo…bueno la verdad es que si pero no para espiarlo…iba saliendo de mi nido y lo vi pasar volando, lo iba a saludar pero algo llamo mi atención…Roberto tenia lágrimas en sus mejillas, lo seguí para preguntarle que tenía pero le perdí la vista cerca del lago, lo busque por un largo rato hasta que lo vi hundiéndose, al principio pensé que se estaba dando un chapuzón para refrescarse pero se estaba tardando mucho en salir, me acerque y vi que tenía los ojos cerrados y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que se estaba quedando inconsciente, metí mis patas al agua y con mis garras lo saque del agua con mucho cuidado para no lastimarlo ya que como yo acostumbro a afilar mis garras tenía miedo de lastimarlo, lo saque del agua y le pregunte si estaba bien, pero el no contesto, tenía abiertos los ojos pero no contestaba, de repente escucho como quejidos y agua comienza a salir de su pico, sus pulmones tenían agua, y si yo no hacía algo él iba a morir de asfixia…no se me ocurrió otra cosa más que darle respiración pico a pico, aunque tal vez presionar su pecho también habría funcionado, pero el susto y el pánico en ese momento no me permitieron pensar en más cosas…Y cuando vi que él comenzó a cerrar los ojos no lo pensé dos veces y comencé aplicar ese método…cuando termine, él tosió fuertemente y saco gran cantidad de agua por el pico pero estaba inconsciente, no lo podía dejar ahí, así que lo traje a mi nido, después le avise a Eduardo y él le aviso a todos, y durante tres día lo vinieron a ver sus amigos.

Cuando le dije a Eduardo él me dijo que lo cuidara hasta que se recuperara, en cierta parte me dio gusto, pero por otro no, ya que eso sería motivo de burlas, tano para él como para mí, todos nos estuvieran diciendo que somos pareja o el clásico "Wuuuhhhh" que todos hacen al ver a un macho y una hembra juntos.

Todo estaba de maravilla hasta que se me ocurrió mencionar lo de su depresión…

"Y ¿tú como sabes que estoy deprimido?" – me preguntó con voz cortada y no tuve más remedio que contarle todo.

"¿Estuve inconsciente durante tres días?" – Dijo él incrédulo de lo que le dije – "Lamento haberte causado molestias" – dijo el con vergüenza, pero la verdad es que no me causó molestia, en realidad me agrado cuidar de él.

"No te preocupes, no fue ninguna molestia, al contrario…me agrado cuidarte" – cuando dije eso ultimo no pude evitar sonrojarme y él lo noto…la verdad es que me enamore de Roberto desde hace un tiempo, tal vez unos dos años pero jamás me había atrevido a hablarle por que teniendo a tantas admiradora porque a de fijarse en mí, pero tal vez sea mi oportunidad de acercarme, así tal vez podamos ser amigos y con eso me podría conformar….creo.

"Gracias por haberme cuidado…enserio te lo agradezco" – me dijo tomando amistosamente mi ala y obviamente yo me sonroje levemente, no estaba acostumbrada a que alguien me hiciera eso y menos si ese alguien es Roberto.

* * *

**_Ese fue el capítulo de hoy, espero lo disfrutasen, y si no pues…dejen una crítica, así sabré como mejorar._**

_**Un saludo y abrazo a todos desde México.**_

_**ATT: **__**Dark-Craick**_

**P.D: Como podrán notar use un nuevo método de escritura (si es que prestaron atención, claro).**

**P.D2: Los reviews me ayudan, son mi inspiración para continuar adelante con esta historia…**

**P.D3: Nos leemos pronto, Bye.**

* * *

**Data e hora (Fecha y Hora): ****martes 9 de septiembre de 2014 – 11:48 p.m.**


	3. Capitulo 3: ¿Por qué me cuidas? Parte 2

**_Capítulo 3: ¿Por qué me cuidas? Parte 2._**

* * *

**-Aída-**

Roberto seguía con mi ala en la suya, yo me le quede viendo…ninguno decía ni una palabra y cada vez me sentía más incómoda, no sé qué decir, esto es muy difícil o al menos para mí…tal vez tenga habré así que mejor le doy de las cosas que traje:

"¿Tienes hambre?" – le pregunto parándome y yendo por la fruta que traje.

"Si, bastante hambre" – me dijo en un tono juguetón y agarrándose la pansa.

"Ten, lo había traído para mí pero creo que tú lo necesitas más que yo" – le di un par de mangos y dos nueces de Brasil.

"¿Pero tú que vas a comer?" – me preguntó con una cara de confusión, tal vez porque le di lo que yo iba a comer.

"No te preocupes, luego iré por más…ahora come, necesitas recupera fuerzas" – le di una sonrisa y él hizo lo mismo.

"Gracias, pero mejor compartimos" – me dijo dándome la mitad de la comida, creo que eso es lo más tierno que alguien a echo por mí.

"Gracias, ¿pero seguro que no quieres más? Digo, yo puedo ir a buscar más" – le dije yendo a la entrada del nido, él necesitaba comer más que yo, y la verdad no creo que sea justo que yo me coma la mitad de la comida sabiendo que él está débil.

"No gracias, así estoy bien…no te preocupes…de todas formas no tengo tanta hambre"

"Pero necesitas comer más, así que digas lo que digas yo iré por más fruta y nueces" – le dije con un tono juguetón y salí en busca de más comida.

( … )

Sigo volando por un rato hasta que logro divisar unos jugosos mangos y, para mi suerte al lado hay nueces de Brasil, es mi día de suerte…

Después de cortar lo necesario me dirijo de regreso al nido, pero en lo que voy volando empiezo a pensar en varias cosas… ¿Por qué le sonreí a Roberto? Creo que fue incondicionalmente…espero que no piense que pretendo algo más con él.

* * *

**-Roberto-**

Woow, estos mangos están deliciosos, vaya que Aída sabe escoger buena fruta…esto es magnífico…y estas nueces son las mejores que eh visto y son de la región norte del santuario, pero esa parte es peligrosa por todos los insectos que hay, también esas enormes serpientes ¿Cómo se las habrá ingeniado Aída para poder conseguirlas? Vaya que esto es magnífico, pero a pesar de que ya me comí todo lo que me dio aún tengo hambre.

Me voy a ver abusivo pero espero que se apresure a traer más comida…

Después de un rato de estar esperando, Aída regreso con muchas cosas: moras, mangos y nueces…

"Ten, te traje todo esto para ti" – Woow, ¿todo para mí? ¿Por qué no trajo algo para ella?

"¿Pero qué vas a comer tú?"

"No te preocupes, ya comí algo en el camino" – me dijo ella y de verdad espero que haya comido algo en el camino.

Ella me dio la comida y yo no tarde en acabármela, aunque la verdad seguía teniendo hambre pero no quiero causarle más molestia, ya bastante tiene la pobre con tener que cuidarme.

"¿Satisfecho?" – me pregunta con una sonrisa y me mira a los ojos, y Woow, sus ojos son hermosos, son de un color amarillezco, me pierdo en sus ojos…solo sigo viéndolos…no puedo apartarles la vista… – "¿Satisfecho?" – me vuelve a preguntar, sacándome de mi transe.

"S-sí, satisfecho"

( – – – – )

El día no fue exactamente divertido que digamos, no había tema de conversación, me aburrí y me dio sueño así que decidí dormir un rato, me recosté de un lado y me quede dormido con la esperanza de tener un buen sueño.

* * *

**-Sueño de Roberto-**

**Nota: Este sueño es de cuando Roberto era un adolescente.**

Roberto y Perla estaban en un club de música, Roberto acababa de terminar de cantar una canción para Perla**,** todos los veían con miradas tiernas, poco a poco comenzaron a acercarse…sus picos cada vez estaban más cerca, estaban tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración del otro…los segundos pasaban y todos estaban atentos a que el momento llegara…sus picos al fin hicieron un suave contacto con el otro…se unieron en un largo y tierno beso…minutos pasaban y ninguno quería separarse…sus lenguas se unieron en una sensual danza llena de amor…y poco a poco se separaron.

"Te amo Perla" – dijo Roberto abrazándola.

"Yo también te amo Roberto" – dijo ella correspondiéndole el abrazo.

"Que lindos jóvenes" – dijo alguien del público.

"¿Quieres dar un paseo conmigo?" – preguntó Roberto mirando a Perla a los ojos.

"Me encantaría" – respondió ella dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Ellos salieron del lugar y volaron lentamente por la selva hasta que llegaron a un lugar donde se podía apreciar perfectamente la luna, se sentaron cerca de la orilla de un abismo (o barranco).

"Esto es hermoso" – susurro Perla mientras miraba la luna llena.

"No tanto como tú" – dijo Roberto cariñosamente y la beso tímidamente.

"Gracias" – susurro Perla ruborizada.

"Te amo y no pienso dejar de hacerlo"

"Yo tampoco te dejare de amar, Beto" – ella lo abraza tiernamente y frota su cabeza contra la de él.

"Deberíamos regresar, tu padre debe de estar preocupado" – Roberto se paró y la tomo de un ala – "Regresemos"

"De acuerdo" – dijo ella apretando suavemente su ala contra la de Roberto.

Los dos caminaron de regreso al árbol de Perla, cuando llegaron Eduardo los estaba esperando con una sonrisa en su rostro, al parecer él se había enterado y siempre quiso que Roberto y Perla fueran pareja pues Roberto siempre fue un buen muchacho.

"Pero si ya regresaron" – dijo Eduardo con alegría en su voz – "Pasen que les tengo una sorpresa"

Ellos entraron al nido el cual era más bien una mansión en un árbol, ese nido tenía muchas habitaciones…era muy grande.

"Roberto ¿ves esa habitación de haya?" – pregunto Eduardo señalando un hueco.

"Si, es el que tiene en la entrada grabado ¿mi nombre?"

"¡Bienvenido a la familia!" – exclamo Eduardo con una alegría que desbordaba por todo lados.

"¿Fa-familia? Quiere decir ¿que ya se enteró de lo de Perla y yo?" – Roberto estaba incrédulo y a la vez nervioso.

"Claro que ya me entere, y la verdad es que me alegra mucho" – dijo Eduardo con orgullo de sí mismo – "Yo había notado que entre ustedes dos había algo más en el fondo, yo estuve mucho tiempo esperando este momento, Roberto…has demostrado ser un macho responsable, honesto, humilde, protector, cariñoso y acomedido, me alegra que seas el novio de mi hija y me siento orgulloso de ti…a partir de hoy eres parte de mi familia"

"Woow, no se…no sé qué decir" – Roberto estaba impactado, emocionado y a la vez temeroso.

* * *

"_Se ve tan tierno cuando duerme" _– pensó Aída – _"Me pregunto ¿Qué estará soñando? Espero que algo lindo… Tiene las plumas un poco sucias, tal vez cuando despierte lo lleve al lago a que se dé un pequeño baño, si es que ya no le duele tanto la cabeza"_

Ella solo veía como Roberto dormía como un polluelo, ella sentía felicidad cerca de él…pero lamentablemente Roberto no siente lo mismo…o al menos eso es lo que ella cree.

"Tal vez deba salir un rato…en lo que Roberto despierta" – se dijo a sí misma y salió del nido.

En el camino se encontró con Eduardo, quien llevaba unas plantas raras entre sus garras e iba en dirección al nido de ella.

"Oh… hola Aída, que casualidad justo iba a buscarte" – dijo Eduardo alegremente pero con voz autoritaria.

"Hola Eduardo, ¿para que me ibas a buscar?" – preguntó ella amablemente.

"Tengo unas plantas que ayudaran a Roberto en su recuperación" – dijo él dándole las plantas a Aída – "Dáselas dos veces al día durante dos semanas y estará como nuevo" – agrego retirándose.

"_Rayos, iba a salir un rato…pero Roberto es más importante…" _– ella dio un suspiro y comenzó a volar de regreso a su nido.

Al llegar vio a Roberto despierto pero…estaba llorando, eso la preocupo y de inmediato fue a su lado para preguntarle cual era el motivo de ese amargo llanto.

"¿Roberto, estas bien?" – preguntó ella sentándose frente a él.

"Sss…si" – dijo él entre suspiros sin parar de diluviar por sus ojos.

"¿Estás seguro? Porque no parece"

"Si…e-es solo que tuve un mal sueño…u-una pesadilla"

"_Se ve mal… ¿Qué es lo que habrá soñado como para que llore así?" _– se preguntó ella.

"Y se puede saber de qué fue tu pesadilla" – dijo ella con una sonrisa y poniendo una de sus alas en el hombro de él.

"Es…no…no es algo que me gustaría contar" – dijo él aun con lluvia en sus ojos.

"Está bien pero no llores, no me gusta verte llorar, prométeme que ya no vas a llorar mientras yo te este cuidado" – dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos y esbozando una sonrisa.

* * *

**-Roberto-**

E-es la primera vez que alguien me dice algo tan tierno como eso…deberás te lo agradezco Aída por preocuparte por mí… Pero como puedo prometer no llorar cuando estoy tan herido en el corazón.

"N-no sé si…pueda prometer a-algo así" – le dije llorando aún más.

"Solo inténtalo" – me dijo pero…lo que hizo a continuación me sorprendió mucho…me dio un beso en la mejilla…ese beso se sintió muy bien…hacia tanto tiempo que no recibía un beso cariñoso en la mejilla…a decir verdad…ya hacia demasiado tiempo que no recibía cariño…gracias Aída, m-me alegraste el día.

"E-está bien…lo…lo intentare" – le dije respirando profundamente y deteniendo mi amargo llanto.

"Ok, mira…Eduardo me dio esta plantas me dijo que te las diera dos veces al día" – me entrego una planta.

"Cométala, te hará bien" – me dijo con mucha dulzura.

Le di una mordida a la planta y, para mi sorpresa…sabia horrible así que de inmediato la escupí.

"Argh…iahg, sabe horrible" – me queje e hice unos gestos raros por el sabor.

"Jajaja, te ves chistoso haciendo esas caras" – ella se empieza a reír y la vedad que su sonrisa me dejo embobado…ella realmente es muy bonita – "Pero necesitas comértela para que mejores" – me dijo acercando la planta a mi pico.

"Está bien, la comeré" – me la comí y casi me dan ganas de vomitar – "Guacala"

"Pero ve el lado bueno" – dijo ella sonriendo – "Así te recuperaras más rápido"

En ese instante ella empezó a acercar una de sus alas a mi pico, obviamente yo me saque de onda.

"¿Qué haces?" – le pregunto un tanto nervioso.

* * *

**_Hey, después de un rato al fin llega esta segunda parte del capítulo "¿Por qué me cuidas?"_**

**_Muy bien, ahora algo importante; realmente necesito que en el capítulo 5 de mi historia de Rio "Quiero estar contigo" me respondan una pregunta que les hare. El capítulo lo publicare mañana 23 de septiembre de 2014._**

**_Bueno, volviendo al tema principal:_**

**_Que les pareció el capítulo, ¿bueno o malo?_**

**_Háganmelo saber por medio de un riview, y si tienen una crítica también déjenla siempre y cuando no sea ofensiva._**

**_Un saludo y abrazo a todos desde _****_México_****_._**

**_ATT: _****_Dark-Craick_**

**P.D: D'ici là ! ( !Hasta entonces!).**

* * *

**Data e hora (Fecha y Hora): ****lunes 22 de septiembre de 2014 – 11:47**


	4. Capítulo 4: ¿Por qué me cuidas? Parte 3

_**Capítulo 4: ¿Por qué me cuidas? Parte 3.**_

* * *

"¿Qué haces?" – preguntó Roberto un tanto nervioso.

"Te quedo un pedazo de la planta en el pico" – dice ella quitando el trozo de planta del pico de Roberto.

"Veamos que tal sabe" – dijo ella comiendo el pedazo de planta.

En ese momento comenzó a hacer unas muecas del asco que tenía.

"Tienes razón, ¡Sabe horrible!" – dijo ella tratando de contener las ganas de vomitar.

"Te lo dije"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Habían pasado un rato más platicando entre ellos dos, realmente no era nada interesante lo que decían pero no tenían otra cosa mejor que hacer.

No fue hasta que ninguno dijo una palabra que se dieron cuenta de lo incomoda que era la situación: Un macho en el nido de una hembra a la cual no conoce más allá de unas cuantas palabras y pláticas.

El rato pasaba y ninguno decía nada. En ese momento, Aída se acordó de algo.

"Oye, Roberto, ¿No te gustaría ir a darte una ducha? Digo, tus plumas están algo sucias y ese look no va contigo"

Roberto al escuchar a Aída comenzó a revisarse comprobando que efectivamente estaba muy mugriento, se sintió un poco avergonzado por llevar ese aspecto frente a una chica, y sobre todo a una chica tan bella como ella.

"Si, me gustaría darme un baño, pero… ¿Cómo llegaré hasta allá?"

"Yo te llevo, no creo que peses tanto, al menos que estés gordo"

"¿Gordo, yo? A caso no ves mis músculos" – dijo alzando las alas para demostrarle a Aída que estaban bastante fuertes – "Y sobre todo mi pechuga" – dijo moviendo el pecho para presumir.

"Está bien, está bien. No era necesario hacer esa presentación" – dijo ella entre pequeñas risas.

Roberto se dio cuenta que lo que había hecho era algo tonto, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse por la vergüenza.

"Bueno, vamos" – dijo él.

Aída lo ayudo a caminar hasta la entrada. Aunque Roberto ya podía caminar sin problemas, dejo que ella lo ayudara, él quería sentir que es que alguien te cuide.

"Sabes, creo que podría aguantar volar hasta el suelo, y una vez ahí caminamos, para que no hagas tanto esfuerzo ¿Te parece?"

"¿Estás seguro? Digo, no me molestaría llevarte volando"

"Si. Tampoco quiero abusar de tu hospitalidad"

"Pero si no me molesta, al contrario, me agrada cuidarte"

"De todas formas, no quiero que hagas tanto esfuerzo por alguien al que no conoces totalmente"

"No necesito saber todo sobre ti para conocerte"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Escucha. Sé que sientes compasión hacia los demás, pero eres un poco cerrado porque tienes miedo a que alguien te de una apuñalada por la espalda, has sufrido antes y es por eso que eres tan sentimental, pero tienes un gran espíritu, por eso muchos te siguen y te apoyan, porque perciben la buena energía que tienes en el alma"

Roberto se quedó callado, pues al parecer todo lo que Aída había dicho era cierto.

"¿Cómo saben eso?"

"Intuición femenina"

Él solo sonrió e hizo una mirada tierna.

"De todas formas no quiero que te canses tanto"

"Está bien, pero si veo que no puedes ni aletear te llevare yo"

"Está bien"

Roberto aleteo y para su sopesa pudo elevarse y volar hacia el suelo, aunque se cansó bastante.

"Bien… Creo… Creo que lo logre" – decía él con la respiración agitada.

"Si pero te cansaste demasiado, no vas aguantar caminar tanto, antes de llega seguro te desmayas"

"Na. Estoy acostumbrado al cansancio"

"Pero no a tu estado"

"Ah, descuida, no pasara nada"

Caminaron un rato hasta que llegaron al lago.

"Bien llegamos" – dijo Aída con emoción.

Roberto vio el agua y después volteo a verla.

"¿Qué?" – preguntó ella.

Roberto hizo un ademan para que ella se volteara.

"Oh, claro, perdón" – dijo ella, avergonzada.

Ella se volteó y Roberto comenzó a darse un baño, sin duda eso lo relajo bastante.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Creo que es suficiente, ya puedes voltear" – dijo el amablemente.

Ella volteo y se le quedo viendo como si estuviera en shock.

"¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?" – preguntó Roberto tocándose la cara.

"No, solo que pareces otro, vaya que te hacía falta un baño, señor mugroso"

"Oye" – dijo Roberto poniendo una cara seria.

"Jaja, es broma. Bueno, volvamos al nido"

"Ok, pero…"

"¿Qué?"

"Estoy cansado, no creo que pueda aguantar más tiempo de pie, creo que tendrás que llevarme hasta el nido" – dijo Roberto fingiendo estar cansado.

"Ahora si estás cansado no, nada más porque te conviene" – dijo con un tono juguetón.

Roberto estaba por decir algo pero ella voló junto a él y lo alzo.

Comenzó a llevar a Roberto entre sus garras, quien no decía ni una sola palabra, solo observaba todo el paisaje a su alrededor.

"Sabes, se siente raro que alguien tenga que cuidarte, como si fueras un niño"

"Bueno, pues actúas como tal"

Ambos rieron ante al comentario.

"Oye, me gustaría ir por unas nueces antes de regresar al nido, tengo mucha hambre" – dijo Roberto tocándose la barriga.

"Es bien. Pero hay que darnos prisa, pronto anochecerá"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Estas se ven geniales"

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Roberto"

"Bien. Entonces las arrancaré"

Roberto arrancó las nueces y las sujeto con sus patas y su pico, mientras que Aída lo sujetaba a el y luego alzaba vuelo, pero justo en ese momento a Roberto se le cae un nuez al suelo.

"¡No! Esa era la más grande"

"Tranquilo señor nuez, solo bajemos por ella"

Aída descendió hacia el suelo de la selva y una vez ahí comenzaron a buscar la nuez.

"No la veo por ningún lado, Roberto"

"Ni yo, Aída… Un momento… aquí está" – dijo recogiendo la nuez.

"Muy bien… Ahora volvamos, ya oscureció, no es sensato estar por estos rumbos a estas hor… Un momento ¿Oíste eso?"

"Si, no hagas ruido"

En ese momento de entre la maleza salió una pantera y atrapo a Aída entre sus garras.

"Qué tenemos aquí… Una deliciosa guacamaya, disfrutare mucho comiéndote"

"¡Hey! ¡Aléjate de ella!"

"¡No intervengas si no quieres que te mate!" – le gritó y empezó a relamerse lo bigotes, volteó su mirada a Aída y comenzó a acercar una garra al cuello de ella.

"¡Dije que te alejes de ella!" – grito Roberto, y comenzó a arrojarle las nueces que llevaba consigo.

"¡No vuelvas a hacerlo o considérate muerto!"

La pantera volvió a dirigir su atención hacia Aída, quien estaba muriéndose de miedo.

La pantera estaba a punto de darle a Aída un zarpazo en la cara cuando una piedra golpeo su oreja, haciéndola sangrar.

"¡A caso estas sordo o qué! ¡Apártate de ella!"

"Ahora si ya sacaste boleto, ¡Considérate muerto!" – la pantera corrió hacia él, pero Roberto alcanzó a hacerse a un lado.

"¡Heres muy lento!" – se burló el guacamayo.

La pantera no dijo nada, solo soltó un zarpazo que alcanzó a rasguñar el cuello de Roberto, causándole unas heridas que no tardaron en sangrar.

"Eso solo fue el comienzo, prepárate para morir"

La pantera levantó la pata, preparándose para matar a Roberto, pero justo en ese momento, Aída se lanzó sobre la cara de la pantera y comenzó a arañarle los ojos.

"¡Trágate está, idiota!" – gritó ella con mucha furia, no se detenía ni un momento, la pantera lanzaba zarpazos a lo loco, tratando de alejar a Aída, pero no tuvo éxito, no le quedo de otra más que salir corriendo, pero Aída le alcanzó a dañar la vista, por lo que no pudo ver hacia donde corría y termino cayendo por un barranco.

"Aída ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso? Pudiste a ver salido lastimada"

"Te ayude. Es idiota estaba a punto de matarte"

"Lo tenía todo bajo control"

"Sí, claro, por eso estas sangrando ¿No?" – dijo ella con sarcasmo pero después reacciono y vio la herida de Roberto.

"¡Ay, por dios! ¡Roberto, estas sangrando!"

"No, ¿Enserio? No me había dado cuenta, gracias por decirme" – se burló él, con un tono molesto.

"Ya ves como si actúas como un niño. Dejémonos de tonterías y vayamos de regreso al nido, allá te limpiara esas heridas"

Roberto no dijo nada, solo asintió y se dejó llevar en las garras de ella.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ya habían llegado al nido, rápidamente dejo a Roberto recostado sobre el suelo del nido, después ella precedió a buscar algo entre sus cosas.

"¿Qué tanto buscas?" – preguntó Roberto, levantándose de donde estaba.

"Esto" – dijo mostrándole una flor.

"¿Qué diantres es eso?" – preguntó él con curiosidad.

"Esto, mi querido amigo, es un flor de manzanilla, con esto voy a limpiar tus heridas… Ahora, quiero que te sientes, mientras voy por un poco de agua, ¿Esta bien?"

Roberto asintió y Aída salió volando lo más rápido que pudo, en busca de un poco de agua.

"_Pues, sí que ella es un poco rara, pero me cae bien, me gusta que alguien se preocupe por mí"_

Pocos minutos después Aída regreso, con una nuez hueca en la que traía agua caliente.

"Listo, ya llegue" – dijo alegremente.

"¿De dónde has sacado esa agua caliente?"

"No muy lejos de aquí, hay unos manantiales de agua caliente"

"Nunca los había visto, y eso que luego Eduardo me mandaba a investigar la selva"

"Tal vez no revisabas bien. Bueno, proseguiré con lo que tengo que hacer"

Aída metió la flor de manzanilla en el agua caliente y espero aproximadamente cinco minutos, después saco la flor de manzanilla y la arrojo a un costado.

"Tal vez te arda lo que voy a hacer, pero no vayas a gritar, es normal"

"Ok, seré fuerte" – dijo Roberto con voz firme empuñando su ala izquierda.

Aída mojo su ala y después se acercó a él.

"Vaya que si te dio un fuerte zarpazo" – dijo Aída al ver más de cerca las heridas de él.

Aída revisa un poco las heridas de él. Cuando ella se cercioró de que no eran graves, pasó su ala mojada con el agua (té) de manzanilla sobre las heridas de Roberto.

Roberto no dijo nada, solo se limitó a ver a Aída, mientras esta última limpiaba las heridas de él.

"¿Puedo hacerte una pegunta?"

"Claro"

"¿Por qué me cuidas?"

Aída permaneció en silencio, como si no supiera que contestar.

"Porque… Porque… Porque eres mi amigo" – no sonó convincente pero Roberto se lo creyó.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Bien, mi trabajo ha terminado, solo hay que esperar unos días y tus heridas habrán sanado"

"Bien. Ya tengo sueño, debería ir a dormir"

"Ok, descansa, yo seguiré despierta un rato, tengo que pensar en unas cosas"

"Ok, hasta mañana"

"Hasta mañana, Roberto"

* * *

**¡Taran! Ese fue el capítulo de hoy, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, porque yo sí XD.**

**No olviden dejar su review, me ayuda mucho saber sus opiniones.**

**Bueno, sin nada más que decir, ¡Hasta pronto!**

* * *

**Fecha y Hora: jueves, 6 de noviembre de 2014 – 12:13 a.m.**


End file.
